Bonde das Popozudas
by DCF
Summary: E elas só queriam seguir a linha Means Girls misturado com Gossip Girl, mas não estão com nada. RIPAGEM.
1. About

**Ficha de Ripagem:**

**Nome: **Bad Girls. (Bonde das Popozudas)

**Arquivada em: **"Senta Que Lá Vem História."

**Funcionários Ativos: **Cissy e Gio.

**Status: **Em andamento, sob avaliação de profissionais.

**Classificação: **T – Tenso.

**Número da ficha: **0002.

**Comentários adicionais: **"Estou com medo do que venha a seguir." – Cissy.

**ID da fic: **Presente em nossos Favoritos.

**Avisos: **Essa ripagem pode conter humor negro. Não gosta? Não lê. Não adianta vir choramingar; não sabe brincar, não desce para o play. E como da última vez a autora ofendida veio choramingar com as leitoras para o nosso lado, nós** _apagamos_**. Apagamos daqui, quero dizer. Talvez, em um futuro bem próximo, estaremos nos mudando para o _Deviantart _e não se preocupe, amores: _Bagunça em Família _não acabou! Tem um lugar reservado lá. Acredite, tem muito mais da onde veio. :)

Inclusive eu gostaria de dar um recadinho para a autora. Tipo assim: se você se acha tão superior, por que liga para as críticas? Você não é melhor que elas? Great! Agora dá o fora daqui. Anda, xô, xô. Se você é melhor, basta apenas não ligar. Eu e a Jéss nem nós damos ao trabalho de responder seus recadinhos, apenas mandamos beijos e lembranças ─ afinal, vocês apenas nos tornaram mais conhecidos, isso foi bom. Um beijão para vocês, meninas. Ah, e espera aí: tinha gente falando que ia nos processar. Quanto a isso, tenho um pequeno recado: ¬¬. Sem mais.

É óbvio, mas como sempre tem um para encher: A fic **NÃO** é nossa. Negativo. No. Never. Não! Nããããão! Espero que tenha ficado claro. O link da verdadeira está presente nos nossos Favoritos.

_Bla bla bla_: Nós não temos NENHUM intuito de ofender alguém. Acho que vocês já sabem: Se quisessemos ofender não estaríamos aqui, certo? Ou vocês acham que escolhemos os autores porque eles roubaram nossos namorados e por isso odíamos eles? Não é nada pessoal. Ah vá. Isso é humor, é ripagem_. _Isso é fandom, caramba. Sendo assim, convido vocês a rir conosco, caso goste. Se você não gosta de ripagens, acha que deviamos ter vergonha na cara, que somos idiotas, inúteis, etc etc, é isso: **SAI DAQUI! **

O disclaimer está no nosso perfil.

E quanto as mudanças? Estamos dando uma reforma no barraco. Bem, nosso Departamento está cheio de novos funcionários prontos para examinar as bizarrices do fandom. Weee!

Let's put a smile on that face, _right_?

**_Cissy A._** ─ Faz-tudo do DCF.


	2. Elenco de Gossip Girl

_x__**B**__ad __**G**__irls x•~ _**(Cissy: Uma denúncia vinda de uma boa cidadã do Mundo Bruxo! Já até percebi porque: Fic de Vadia. Isso é um trabalho para o Departamento de Controle de Fics! *som do Super-Homem*)(Gio: Acabou de descobrir o teclado e já quer escrever uma fic, assim não dá)**

_Por Jade Black_

**Sinopse**: Elas um dia acreditaram em contos de fadas, mas hoje elas são melhores, hoje elas são Garotas Malvadas. **(Cissy: Botaram a periquita pra voar.)(Gio: Não vivam esse filme, garotas malvadas. É SÓ UM FILME, DROGA)**

**# **Personagens:

**L**ily **E**vans: Ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes, garota de gênio forte **(Cissy: Garota sangue-bom)**, inteligente, audaciosa e dona de belas formas**(Cissy: Começou -.-')**, muito popular. Adorada por muitos e invejada por outras **(Cissy: De que perfil no Orkut ela tirou isso?)**, suas melhores amigas são: Isadora Robb, Lavínia Darling e Rachel Bonnie. **(Cissy: Essa Jade Black segue a linha da autora de Férias em Família. #medo)(Gio: Se segue aquela autora, ferrou hein Cissa)**

**I**sadora **R**obb: É uma garota literalmente atrevida**(Gio: Aka puta)(Cissy: Essa dá e não liga para o quê falam.)**, e sabe muito bem o que quer **(Cissy: Dar.)**... É paciente e um pouco estudiosa, só um pouco mesmo, adora uma reunião de amigas **(Cissy: Vírgula.)**ela é unha e carne com as mesmas, a loirinha **(Cissy: Narrador da Sessão da Tarde, oi?)** é dona de olhos mel e de curvas que chamam atenção. **(Cissy: Jura? Que bom!)**

**L**avínia **D**arling: Estilo é seu sobrenome **(Cissy: E você pensando que o sobrenome da criatura era Darling...)**, Láh como é conhecida pelas amigas, é dona **(Cissy: Vem aqui que agora eu to mandando, vem meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando n)** de olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos negros cacheados definidos, um corpo bem desenhado**(Cissy: Só para dar uma variadinha, né, autora?)** e personalidade forte, é super festeira e organizada, odeia se prender a um relacionamento sério **(Cissy: A autora quis dizer que das três essa é a que dá mais.)**; adora quadribol, mas não joga no time. Em relação às amigas é lealdade em pessoa.

**R**achel **B**onnie: Morena de olhos acinzentados, e cabelos longos, curvas bem definidas **(Cissy: Nossa autora sempre nos surpreendendo...)**, é uma garota misteriosa**(Gio: Ela não dá de cara, deixa um mistério)(Cissy: Não entendeu? Ela só abre as pernas se você colocar a mão na carteira.)**, veio transferida da França, ela é bem determinada, e leal e logo quando chegar a Hogwarts vai virar amiga de Lily, Isa e Láh. **(Cissy: A autora quis dizer que essa já deu todos na França e agora é a vez do Reino Unido.)**

**J**ames **P**otter: Cabelos arrepiados, olhos castanho-esverdeados que não ficam escondidos pelos óculos redondos, moreno de corpo definido**(Gio: uma escola marcada pelos corpos definidos, entendi porque a menina se transferiu da França...)(Cissy: Porque o lema delas é: Dar nunca é demais n)** pelo quadribol **(Cissy:Poisé, o Harry pratica Quadribol desde os 11 anos e é super musculoso, né? nééé?)**, conquistador de Hogwarts**(Gio: Oh no)(Cissy: OH WOMANIZER)**, vive correndo atrás de Lily Evans**(Cissy: Ponto.)** é um dos integrantes do grupo intitulado: Os Marotos.**(Cissy: Um grupo super desconhecido, diga-se de passagem. cof cof)** Seus amigos são sua vida.

**S**irius **B**lack: Cabelos negros e olhos azuis, charmoso e galanteador **(Cissy: Ele vira a cara e mete a vara! Sirius é comedô)**, o primogênito dos Black é a ovelha negra da família **(Cissy: Ponto.)**é um maroto honrado adora uma travessura **(Cissy: Narrador da Sessão da Tarde, oi?'Esse maroto adora uma boa travessura e vai aprontar muito com essa galerinha que vai colocar Hogwarts de pernas para o ar!')** e detesta seguir ordens, no quesito amizade é muito leal e verdadeiro **(Cissy: Ponto.)**é capaz de dar a vida pelos amigos.

**R**emus **L**upin: Cabelos claros e olhos mel, a vergonha dos marotos como Sirius costuma dizer, **(Cissy: Quibom.)** estudioso e organizado, mas tem sempre seu lado maroto aflorado, apesar de não fazer quadribol tem um corpo bem bonito**(Cissy: E você achando que Lupin era um cara que usava roupas esfarrapadas e estava sempre com cara de doente, né?)(Gio: ISSO AQUI NÃO É GOSSIP GIRL,TÁ. AS PESSOAS PODEM SER NORMAIS SEM SEREM SUPER SARADAS)**. Ele é um lobisomem desde os sete anos de idade e juntamente com seus amigos eles formam os marotos: James, Sirius e Peter. **(Cissy: OH REALLY?)(Gio: AH VÁ)**

**P**eter **P**ettigrew: Loiro de olhos castanhos, Peter não joga quadribol, mas está em forma, **(Cissy: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Claaaaaro, o Rabicho é tão gostoso! Aqueles 150 quilos distribuídos para 1,67, ou seja lá a altura dele, conquista qualquer uma! Acho que todo mundo tem sonhos eróticos com aquele corpinho todo definido, né? né? né? NÉÉÉÉ?)(Gio: RABICHO DELICIOSO MAL POSSO ESPERAR PRA VER O TANQUINHO DELE UIIII MORRO)**faz certo sucesso com as garotas de Hogwarts**(Gio: Claro, as meninas fazem fila e pegam senha pra ter uma noite de amor com o Rabicho)(Cissy: E você achando que Rabicho era o gordinho desengonçado que só se fode, né? Rabicho é comedô!11)**, ele não é estudioso e é um maroto travesso **(Cissy: Também é o primeiro a tirar o dele da reta)**adora está**(Cissy: estar*)** junto dos amigos **(Cissy: Noss, adora tanto que colocou um deles, a mulher e o filhinho na forca, né? Rabicho adooora estar junto aos amigos e sempre prova seu carinho.)**, os marotos desconfiam que ele não liga muito para as garotas**(Cissy: Hmmmmmmmmm boiola)** por ele está apaixonado, mas ele jura de pés juntos que não.

**N/a: Olá pessoas! Cheguei com uma nova fic, espero que vocês gostem, bem agora vou passar uns pequenos avisos. **

**- **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem (todo mundo já sabe, maaas...) eles são da Tia Loira J.K ^^ **(Cissy: Quibom em)**

**- **A fic ainda não está terminada, depende da minha imaginação, mas ja tenho até o cap 14. Não tem um dia certo de post ok? **(Cissy: NÃÃÃÃO T-T)**

**- **Quanto a classificação acho que vai ser T não tem cenas muuuuito calientes, mas acho que essa classificação fica bem. **(Gio: Sexualmente frustrada?)(Cissy: O baguio vai ser tenso, rapaziada)**

**Então é isso, beijos e queijos :* (Cissy: Ah vá.)(Gio: Odeio queijo)**


	3. Welcome to the Upper East Side Fail!

**Cap. 1 – A Nova Aluna. ****(Cissy: WELCOME TO THE UPPER EAST SIDE, BITCH! n)(Gio: Ela só vai se enturmar se abrir as pernas, oh dó)**

A morena andava sozinha em uma busca monótona por seu dormitório. Havia se perdido dos monitores, estava distraída com tudo em Hogwarts, até que esbarrou em alguém. **(Cissy: Mistério bobo detected.)**

-Não presta atenção não garota? –Disse Narcisa Black. **(Gio: Watch yout back, bitch)**

-Você deveria ser mais educada, não? **(Cissy: Não.)(Gio: Educação é pra fracos sem ambição)(Cissy²: Escutem a Gio e vocês irão longe! Amém.)**

-Você sabe com quem está falando?**(Gio: COM A NARCISA OH NO)** –Narcisa crispou os olhos e disse de forma arrogante, e obstinada a causar um impacto de medo na garota. **(Cissy: Narcisa Cocota 157 Muleka Zika, a fodona.)(Cissy²: Late, late, late que eu tô passando! n)**

-Com uma pirralha metida e sem sal.**(Gio: *pegando o saleiro*)** - respondeu a garota com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. **(Cissy: Tem pão com ovo se achando Big Mac, oi?)(Cissy²: Calouras não tem moral. NÃO.)(Gio: Como eu disse: A moral só vem depois que as pernas abrem)**

Narcisa abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, a morena continuou a busca por seu dormitório.

-Ora sua...**(Cissy: Deixa não, mano! Essa sangue novo nas quebradas de Hogwarts, achando que tem moral, véi, sacolé. Issae, mostra quem manda na parada, sacô? sacô?)**

A loira puxou a varinha, mas uma voz a impediu. **(Cissy: Impedir o quê, autora? Caso não saiba, uma varinha para uma vadia tem mais de uma utilidade, fica a dica.)(Gio: OH MY ROWLING ESTAMOS EM UMA ESCOLA DE BRUXARIA QUE NÃO SE PODE TOCAR EM VARINHAS)**

-Acho bom se conter Black. Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai querer _problemas_. – Lily veio em direção às duas. **(Cissy: Chegou a fodona número dois. Já sabem do quê é hora, né?)**

-Vai me dar uma detenção, _Sangue-ruim?_ Sabe que não pode, eu também sou monitora. – ela deu um risinho cínico. **(Cissy: Façam suas apostas, por que é hora de...de...)**

Lily sorriu debochada.**(Gio: Ela tem moral porque é monitora OLHA)**

-Eu sempre me perguntei Black, quem foi o insano que nomeou você como monitora **(Cissy: Alguém que está acima de você, garantcho!)**, mas quem lhe disse que a idéia era uma _detenção_? – **(Cissy: CHEGOU A HORA, GALERA! É HORA DE...)**Lily descia a mão pelas vestes **(Gio: Ai ela tira e faz um strip uie)**e no bolso interno puxava a varinha. **(Cissy: BRIGA DE VADIA!)**Narcisa seguiu a mão da ruiva com o olhar temeroso, mas não baixou a guarda e nem ousou perder a pose. **(Cissy: FRIDAY NIGHT BITCH FIGHT!)(Cissy²: Não se preocupe, Ciçinha, quem vai ter um filho emo e revoltado é ela.)(Gio: NÃO DESCE DO SALTO, NÃO DESCE DO SALTO)**

-Vai ter volta sangue-ruim! –ela cerrou os dentes. **(Cissy: Eu ia apostar dez galeões na Ciça, deixa pra lá...)**

-Eu vou esperar ansiosa, _queridinha_. **(Gio: Te pego na saída queri)**–disse Lily cinicamente. **(Cissy: Eu nunca gostei da Lilly, isso REALMENTE não está melhorando a minha visão sobre ela.)**

A morena observava faíscas saindo do olhar de Lily e Narcisa. **(Cissy: FOGOS DE ARTIFICIO, ADORO)(Gio: Chamem o Filch)**

-Tudo bem? – A ruiva perguntou a morena que ajeitava a mochila nas costas e amarrava o cabelo. **(Cissy: E você achando que para amarrar o cabelo necessitava de duas mãos...)**

-Ah, sim obrigada! – ela sorriu sinceramente.** (Cissy: Amizade de bitchs começando em 3...2...1)(Gio: Sinceramente? Só se sinceramente significa que ela vai pegar seus segredos e mandar via sms pro resto de Hogwarts)**

-Er... Lily Evans, prazer. **(Cissy: Enfim, se eu fosse vocês ignorava isso. Já sabem o quê vai rolar.)**

-Rachel Bonnie, o prazer é meu.

-E então, você é novata não é? – as duas começaram a conversar.

-É sou transferida, vim da França. **(Cissy: De bitch da França já basta a Fleur, convenhamos.)(Gio: Ela vai querer um Weasley... não? Ah)**

-É sem querer ser intrometida, por que veio pra cá? **(Cissy: Sabe, uma coisa que eu estava percebendo é que sempre que uma pessoa usa 'Sem querer ser *tal coisa*, mas...' estão querendo dizer 'Não quero ser isso, mas mesmo assim vou ser'.)(Gio: Quero saber todo o histórico da puat antes de massacrar a vida dela)**

-Meus pais. Por causa do trabalho deles, vim morar com a minha madrinha, eles estão viajando no Egito. **(Cissy: Querem se livrar da pirralha.)(Gio: Eles me deixaram com a madrinha e fugiram pra Vegas)**

-Você está no quinto ano?

-Estou sim, Grifinória na cabeça. **(Cissy: Ainda bem que a Lilly encontrou ela, garanto que ela nunca faria social com uma piadinha dessas. Não tente ser legal, por favor.)(Gio: Podia dormir sem essa)**

As duas riram. **(Cissy: GRIFINÓRIA...NA...CABEÇA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA) (Cissy aperta suas costelas sem conseguir parar de rir.)(Gio: Cabeça é uma palavra tão engraçada meu deus)**

-Eu sou Grifinória na cabeça e no coração! **(Cissy: "Mas a periquita pertence a todas as casas")(Gio: Cissy me fez capotar aqui)** – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

-Er... Evans?

-Lily, deixemos de lado tais formalidades. **(Cissy: Por que essa frase não foi formal, né?)(Gio: Quando somos falsas não precisamos ser formais, queri)**

-Então está bem, me chame de Rachel.

-Certo... Mas diga o que você ia dizer.

-Er... sim quem é a branquela azeda? **(Cissy: Alguém acima de você, caloura folgada. Garantcho.)** – Rachel disse divertida. **(Gio: Uau, azeda, Nice insult, Hannah Montana)**

-Ah aquela é Narcisa Black, uma garota mimada, enjoada, princesinha Sonserina, uma ridícula que adora chamar atenção. **(Cissy: E você não, né, Sra. Belas Formas?)(Gio: Antes princesinha da Sonserina do que novata e monitora de corredor)**

-Ela é irritante. **(Cissy: O sujo falando do mal-lavado.)(Gio: AH VÁ)**

-Nem me fale. **(Cissy: Já foi, Lilly.)**–disse Lily revirando os olhos. **(Gio: Tava treinando pra denoite)(Cissy: GZUIS GIO!)**

Elas andaram por mais alguns minutos e finalmente chegaram na frente do retrato da mulher Gorda. Lily disse a senha:

-_Dedosdemel._

As duas entraram.

-Bem Rachel, seja bem-vinda a sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Cara, adorei, muito lindo! – os olhos dela observavam tudo. **(Cissy: Nossa, essa frase me transmitiu tanta emoção...)(Gio: Não, horrível, feio, desprezível)**

-Srta. Evans – disse uma voz irritada. –Eu posso saber onde a sua pessoa estava, ruiva má? **(Gio: DANDO)(Cissy: Ruiva safada.)**- Lavínia veio ao encontro das garotas. – Oi tudo bem? – Ela acenou rápido para Rachel sorrindo para logo voltar à atenção a Lily. – Onde você estava criatura? **(Cissy: Tipo assim: 'Oi amiga, quem é a vadia? Ah, não importa. Por onde andou?')**

-Andando Láh, e sim me deixe apresentar, essa é Rachel Bonnie. –Elas cumprimentam-se.

–Lavínia Darling, prazer! E voltando ao assunto, madame dá para responder ou ta difícil? **(Cissy: Problemas de audição, oi?)(Gio: *dando, poxa*)**

-Eu já disse Láh, estava dando uma volta.

-Ah, e eu pensando que você tinha ido arranjar algum gato e conseqüentemente amigos do mesmo para suas amigas aqui. **(Cissy: Ê fogo na periquita, Gzus!)(Gio: SURUBA)** – ela desabou no sofá enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.**(Gio: Broxou)**

Rachel riu e Lily sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- To sentindo falta de alguém. Onde ta a Isa? **(Cissy foi pegar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.)(Gio: Cerveja Amanteigada são pra alunos do terceiro ano, meninas como nós tomam Firewhisky)(Cissy²: Ripar essa fic está fazendo mal para a Gio. DEFINITIVAMENTE)**

-Bem a nossa amiga está em uma situação realmente critica fazendo os deveres atrasados que ela deixou para última hora. – ela olhou para as garotas. –Que mau exemplo, _Tsc, tsc..._**(Gio: Pelo menos ela faz dever ao invés de ficar com fogo na piri atrás dos meninos)**

-Olha para isso: o sujo falando do mal lavado. – a ruiva disse sentando-se no chão.**(Cissy: Sumemo, no final, tudo é bitch.)(Gio: Ela arranjou um na biblioteca e ta dando)**

-Oras amiga, e não é verdade? – Ela piscou para Lily que revirou os orbes.

-E então Rachel o que achou?**(Gio: Pouco bitches perto de mim e o meu poder Frances)** – Lavínia perguntou, virando-se para a morena.

-Adorei... agora meninas onde estão os garotos dessa escola? **(Cissy: Menos de 24 horas no colégio e já está com vontade de colocar a periquita para voar? Senhoras e senhores, temos um novo recorde! *aplausos*)(Gio: MOSTROU AS GARRAS HEIN)**

As três sorriram.

-Ah menina ai é só amanhã. –disse Láh animada.

De repente pelo buraco do retrato entra uma garota de olhos cansados e entediados**(Cissy: Sei como é, com esse lenga-lenga estúpido da fic...)**, largando os livros na poltrona e bocejando.

-Boa noite!

-Cansada, não é amiga? **(Cissy: Depois do ápice é 100pri assim n)**

-Bastante. Eu juro nunca mais deixar deveres acumulados. –Ela suspirou. – é muito estressante.

-Eu avisei, adianta logo. – disse a ruiva.

-Por isso eu digo para fazerem que nem eu, para que copiar na sala se você tem amigas para copiar. (**Gio: Bitches e burras, típico de filme americano. Cadê os Pom-Pom's?)(Cissy: Isso é uma vergonha! Regina George pelo menos tinha classe /lixa)**

Todas riram. **(Cissy: Véi...qsêtáfalãmd?)**

-Da próxima vez, Láh, me lembra de não emprestar nada para ela. –disse a ruiva**(Cissy: Sério, esse negocio de ruiva tá enchendo o saco, viu? Será que ela não sabe que há uma probabilidade grande de existirem mais de uma ruiva no Comunal? AH VÁ)** folheando uma revista trouxa. **(Cissy: Vão ler Semanário Bruxo e ver se conseguem colocar alguma coisa dentro dessa cabeça, vadias.)**

-Ah sim! Eu me esqueci de apresentar - Lily levantou. –Isa. Esta é Rachel Bonnie, nossa nova companheira de dormitório. **(Cissy: Velho, o engraçado é que a menina nem sabe em que dormitório ficou! Nem mesmo disse em qual ficou. E a autora nem mesmo citou isso. GRANDE MERDA, SABE)**

-Prazer, Isadora Robb. – ela sorriu para Rachel que retribuiu.

-Igualmente... **(Cissy: Isso não foi convincente.)**

-Pode me chamar de Isa. Melhor do que me chamar de Isadora, parece minha mãe brigando comigo. **(Cissy: Noss, que bom.)**

Rachel sorriu divertida.

A sala comunal foi ficando cada vez mais silenciosa e elas resolveram finalmente ir para o dormitório, afinal as férias de natal e ano novo já tinham acabado e o ano letivo apenas começara. **(Cissy: Ou seja – a real putaria vem mais a diante. Aguardem.)**

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! Eu nem demorei muito, não é? ^^ o primeiro capitulo é pequeno mesmo (Cissy: Graças a Deus! Você por acaso não tem dó de nós não, em?)(Gio: é pequeno mas fiquei entediada do mesmo jeito), mas depois eles vão ficando maiores, espero que gostem e que continuem comentando.**


	4. Fim!

(Cissy: Bom hlere, acreditem ou não mas a autora deletou a fic -_-. Pior do que vir com mimi é simplesmente deletar. Merecemos...bom, é isso. Até mais povo, continuem lendo as fics e enviando aquelas que vocês acham dignas de serem que tenham gostado.)


End file.
